This invention relates generally to pharmaceutical uses of compositions of water-soluble high-viscosity grade cellulose ethers, and more particularly, to compositions which contain water-soluble, high-viscosity grade cellulose ethers for effecting reduction in serum lipid levels, particularly total serum cholesterol, serum triglycerides, and LDL cholesterol levels, and/or for attenuating postprandial rise of blood glucose levels.